SNAPPED
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha are arguing yet agin, but this time Kazuha snaps and that brings forth some interesting consequenses. Heiji X Kazuha Short One-Shot.


SNAPPED

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It was a cold, calm December evening in Tokyo; however in the Kudo Mansion it was very loud. Heiji and Kazuha were spending the holidays with Shinichi Kudo and his newlywed wife Ran Kudo.

The four of them were now all 25 years old, both Heiji and Shinichi were part of the police force in Osaka and Tokyo respectively. Ran was a dojo instructor and Kazuha also worked in the Osaka police force, but she had a desk job dealing with the departments budgets and coordinating events. Ran and Shinichi had gotten engaged during university and had gotten married in June and had spent their honeymoon in Florida.

Ran and Shinichi were both currently sitting on the loveseat in the lounge silently watching yet another screaming match between the Osaka pair, who had yet to get together.

The argument was about a small cut Heiji received on a case he and Shinchi had been called to help with earlier in the day. Shinichi had only got a few bruises, but the murdered had managed to nick Heiji on the arm with a knife.

Heiji and Kazuha had been yelling back and forth at each other for over an hour. However both Ran and Shinichi knew better than to try and interrupt them.

"Ahou! Can't you be more careful!! One of these days it might be serious. You could get yourself killed!!!!!!" yelled a distraught Kazuha.

"Dammit Ahou!! It's my job!! I'm fine. You always overreact. God every time Kazuha!!! It seriously gets me mad!" yelled Heiji in response.

Heiji's words had an effect on Kazuha. At that moment something snapped inside her. For almost nine years she had been in love with her childhood best friend. He was just so clueless.

But enough was enough.

She snapped.

"Well I guess I'll just stop then!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, causing all the two men to stare at her in chock and Ran to tense up and look at her with worry filled eyes.

"Kazu-" started Heiji but Kazuha cut him off.

"NO!!!!!!!!! I mean what's' the point in me caring about someone who obviously doesn't care for me at all!!!! I MAY AS WELL NO LONGER BE YOUR FRIEND, THAT WAY YOU'LL BE LEFT IN PEACE HEJIJ HATTORI!!!!!"

With that Kazuha turned on her heel and fled upstairs to the guest room she was staying in, before anyone could stop her.

The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the mansion as she locked her door.

The slam unfroze the three who were downstairs in shock.

Ran was watched with baited breath, wondering if she and her husband would have to intervene.

"Hattori……" said Shinichi in an unsure tone.

That was all that was needed to shake the Osakan detective out of his shocked state.

His eyes widened as his brain re ran what Kazuha said. With that he spun on his heel and sprinted upstairs towards the room Kazuha was staying in.

Skidding to a halt in front of her in front of her door, he started to knock on it even though what he really wanted to do was break the door down.

"Kazuha! Open up!!" called Heiji.

"Go Away!!!" came the answer.

"Kazuha! ……….Please" Heiji said in barely a whisper as he leant on the door.

Silence followed. Heiji was about to call again when a voice came from behind him.

"Hattori…"

Heiji turned to see Shinichi standing behind him.

"Ran and I are going out for dinner, okay." Shinchi said while keeping a trained eye on Heiji.

Heiji merely nodded. Shinichi turned to leave, but before he did he looked over his shoulder and looked at Heiji with a grin on his face before he said to Heiji:

" Hattori did you know that your balcony is next to the one for Kazuha's room. They are right next to each other. Very easy to climb over…"

Heiji looked up at his friend and a grin to match Shinichi's slowly appeared on his face.

With that Shinichi left and Heiji disappeared into his room.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Kazuha was lying face down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow in order to block the array of pleads that was sure to come from Heiji.

Her face was stained by tear tracks. She was shocked that she had lost control. But she could see why. Ever since Ran and Shinichi's wedding Kazuha had been dropping hints about her feelings towards Heiji, but he was so oblivious that he hadn't noticed a thing.

Kazuha suddenly realised that it was quiet. Usually Heiji would be banging on the door and pleading with her to let him in.

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked towards the door.

She was debating whether or not to go check the corridor when a pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She was roughly pulled back against a warm, toned chest; and a voice she knew only too well whispered huskily into her ear:

"Don't you ever think I don't care about you EVER!! I'll always care about you."

Kazuha shuddered before turning around in Heiji's arms and bursting into tears while clinging to him.

Heiji held her tight as she cried as she cried into his chest, muttering phrases from time to time.

However his eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest when he heard her mumble something.

Pulling her way from his chest, her head in his hands, he made her gaze meet his.

"Kazuha what did you just say?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"I…." Kazuha looked away but Heiji pulled her head back again.

"Kazuha?" he asked again in a low tone.

Kazuha looked into Heiji's eyes and saw so much emotion that it blew her away and against her logic she answered.

"I love you." She said in barely a whisper.

Heiji's breath hitched before he took action.

Kazuha had her eyes clenched shut but they shot open only to close again as Heiji pressed his lips to hers in a passionate love filled kiss.

They separated from the kiss both breathing heavily.

"I love you too Ahou." Said Heiji as he pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap.

"Heiji…." Said Kazuha with a smile on her face and love shinning in her eyes.

"Be with me Kazuha. Be mine." Asked Heiji in a breathy whisper.

Kazuha's answer was a kiss.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Outside the bedroom door ran and Shinichi smiled at each other both sharing a smile and thinking 'FINALLY!!!'

"Let's go" said Ran as she pulled her husband away.

On their way out Shinchi said:

"Hopefully you'll be helping organise a wedding before the next New Year."

Ran just smiled and said:

"It's about time."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

A/N: just a short one shot I wrote by hand first about my fav couple in detective Conan. Enjoy.


End file.
